A lapse of concentration 2- Going home
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: Two years after Emma had to change back for good to save Henry, Snow wants to go back home. But what will happen?... Rated T just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story. I do hope you enjoy reading it. I'll be honest, it is a bit of a slow burner, but I promise it will get eventful. Crowned Tiger can confirm it! **

**Speaking of Crowned Tiger, she wishes me to tell any readers of her story "Once Upon A Destiny" that she does plan to finish when she can. She's a little busy at the moment and taking a break from writing but when she can. And if you haven't read her story (or any of her other stories) it's good news for you. You have plenty of time to catch up ;). Anyway, I give to you, A lapse of concentration 2: Going home.**

_Previously, on "A lapse of concentration_

"_What's wrong?" He asked her in a hushed tone when they were both standing there. Snow glanced back to Emma and sighed again. They'd been very honest with Emma about where she came from: that she was a princess. That the Snow White and Prince Charming in her book or DVD were her mommy and daddy. But how long would Emma really believe that? What about the baby inside her, how long would they take it as truth and not question why they were nowhere near castles or royal balls? Snow looked at her husband with sad eyes._

"_I want to go home." _

David had at first been shocked by what Snow had said. Sure, he wanted to go home too, but was it even possible? And if it was possible, was it safe? Pregnant women weren't meant to fly sometimes, surely travelling to another world wouldn't be recommended either. But he couldn't deny Snow had good points. This world still wasn't safe in ways. People could still accidentally step over the town line and forget themselves. Other people could come into town and turn them into a freak show. Besides, this wasn't who they were. The temptation whilst remaining in the land without magic was to act like their cursed selves. Almost like they were reverting. Yes, they had spent many years as Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan, but that wasn't who they were any more. They were back to who they really were. They were Snow White and Prince David. They wanted what was best for Emma and their unborn child. They were royalty after all, they wanted Emma and this child to experience the life they should have, Henry too. David wanted to teach his children how to ride horses, not drive cars. Together they'd started planning for their return. They'd arranged a meeting with the other royals as well as any other highly powerful people in town as well as the members of their own royal council. The meeting took place in the Charmings' with Emma and Alexandria in the room next door in Emma's playpen.

"You all know why we've gathered you here today." Snow began. "We wish to return to our world, and we wish to know if there are enough people who would join us to make it worthwhile, as we as if it's actually possible." Snow looked around the room, watching different people's reactions. "Of course nobody would be forced to return. Anybody wishing to stay would of course be allowed. They can even choose if they wish to keep both sets of memories or just go with their cursed selves. We would respect that."

"With the exception of George and his men. They cannot be trusted and will be escorted over the line with just their cursed memories to keep us safe." Charming added. Snow could already see the divide in the group. Most people seemed at least interested, but a small group seemed hesitant. The most hesitant being Jiminy.

"Jiminy, you seem worried. Speak your piece." Snow asked him. Jiminy sighed.

"I already know Geppetto won't want to return. He had a feeling something like this was coming with all the whispering. He feels too old to travel and start again in the Enchanted Forest. He would rather live out his life here in peace with Pinocchio. He would not hold it against me if I were return, but I promised I would stay with him until he died. And should the worst happen whilst Pinocchio is still a child he will need a guardian and I would be honoured to fulfil that role for him if needed." Snow and Charming nodded in understanding.

"We respect you and Geppetto's choices, Jiminy. Your voices will be missed on our council." Snow told him. Jiminy smiled sadly.

"I guess I've just got too used to being a human, being a cricket again would be hard work." Snow smiled sadly back before continuing.

"What about the rest of you? Do you all agree with Charming and I that we should return?" Everyone else around the room nodded.

"Good." Charming said. "Of course we will now need to go to the members of our own kingdoms to make sure we have enough people who will join us. But before we do that, we need to work out a way _how _we're going to get there." He looked to Rumple, Regina and the Blue Fairy. "You three will be crucial in that matter, as the three most powerful people here. What with Emma being a little young now."

"You realise there are still many more issues to cover." Regina pointed out. "Like who will rule our kingdom for example. Even after you pair and myself. I assume you're not going to have Emma married off to some prince?"

"No." David said, horrified. "Of course we won't. If Emma marries it will be for love. And not for a _very _long time." Snow simply rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, and if your second child is a boy you have to decide whether you would want him to rule over Emma. And I wish to point out that technically Henry is the first born son in your family since your father, Snow. As well as being my son and Rumplestiltskin's grandson. When we get home and fix up the kingdom you know you have to make that choice?" Snow nodded.

"David and I have already discussed that. We know we have a decision to make there. But that is still fairly low on the list. Will you help us return home?"

"I will. Henry isn't subtle with his hints that he'd rather live there, so if I can make that happen I will."

"Well, if that's what the boy wants, then I shall help too. For once, no deal required." Rumplestiltskin said with a soft smile.

"And what of you and the other fairies Blue?" Snow asked. Blue looked at her, clearly thinking.

"It will be tricky, even with all our powers put together." Blue said honestly. "But if enough of the people wish to return home then yes, I offer the services of the fairies and I."

"Excellent!" Snow exclaimed, grinning widely. "We shall all tell our own people at one. We are going home."


	2. Chapter 2

Each set of royals gathered the people from their kingdom together. The people were all given the same message- that there would be an opportunity to go home if enough people wished it. The people were then given the chance to vote, and it seemed the majority of the town was in agreement- it was time to go home. There were of course people like Jiminy and Geppetto who did not wish to return, and among them some wished to remember both lives, some didn't. Those people said their goodbyes over a couple of days before leaving town to allow them others to continue with their plans to leave. George and all his men were gathered and forced over the line with no memories of their original selves for the safely of all. With them gone Charming felt he could truly relax. He knew there'd be work to do when they returned, their castle would need almost completely rebuilt along with the majority of the houses in their kingdom, but at least he'd feel safe without the threat of George looming over them all.

When the last of the people leaving town had left, Charming saw Hook helping prepare what had been the bean field to hold everyone in an orderly manner to jump into the portal.

"I thought you'd have left town." Charming said to him. "There'll be less women here who know your reputation, Hook." He teased. Hook smiled at him.

"Aye mate, I suppose that's true. However I have my own plans. I will return with you to the Enchanted Forest, but only so I can find the Jolly Roger again, or another ship like it. I wish to return to Neverland." He told him. David raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Neverland? Didn't you have your fill of Neverland already?" Hook smiled.

"It won't be as long a stay this time. Just twenty six years or so." He answered. David was about to ask why twenty six when he realised.

"Really?" He said, exasperated. Hook nodded.

"Really. Don't forget, the day you got your Emma back was the day I lost mine." For the first time really, David felt a small bit of sympathy for the pirate, but only the slightest bit.

"You do realise that _if _you manage to woo her again I'll still have my sword right?" He asked him.

"That's the major benefit this time around mate, you'll be an old man this time." Hook reminded him.

"I'll still kick your butt…" David grumbled as Whale approached them.

"I hear your quite literally jumping ship as soon as we reach the Enchanted Forest, is that right?" He asked. Hook nodded. "Could you possibly take the scenic route to Neverland? The Enchanted Forest isn't my home. I'm from another world. I'd like to go home too." Hook nodded in agreement.

"Aye, I can do that for you." David smiled to himself as he walked away to help Grumpy with a fence. That was two major flirts out of the way. He counted that as a success. Well, at least for twenty six years.


	3. Chapter 3

With so much excitement for the return home, plans went much quicker than first thought. Within a fortnight of the original meeting they were ready to bring everyone home. They had managed to find another bean with the help of a locator spell. They then planted the bean and the fairies used fast growing spells to quickly create enough for the whole town to return to the Enchanted Forest.

The night before they were due to start going through, Snow was packing just a few clothes to keep them going until they could get clothes from back home again. She would feel much more comfortable back in her old banditry gear (well, new banditry gear that fit around her swollen stomach) but these would do until then. Emma was playing with some stuffed animals whilst watching her mother.

"Where we going mama?" she asked. Snow folded up the last of Emma's clothes and turned to her.

"We, my little angel." She said, picking Emma up. "Are going back home. You remember mama and daddy telling you all about the Enchanted Forest, don't you?" Emma nodded eagerly.

"We stay in a castle?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah baby. We'll stay in a big castle. And you'll have your very own big girl princess bedroom." Emma clapped her hands excitedly.

"But to go home you have to have a good night's sleep tonight, ok? You going to be a big girl and sleep through the night?" Emma nodded. "That's my clever girl. We still have a few hours yet. Will we go down and play with daddy?" Emma grinned, clapping her hands again as Snow carried her down the stairs.

The next day the whole town was a buzz. They were finally going home. Snow, David, Emma and Henry would be among the last to leave. The fairies, Regina and Rumple would be the final people as they would be keeping the portals running. People were jumping in two at a time, so David was jumping with Henry before Snow would jump with Emma. David kissed Snow's head and belly before hugging Emma tightly.

"I'll see you real soon, ok?" He said. Emma nodded, suddenly not so excited anymore. She watched as the portal swallowed her daddy and Henry up. She gasped in fear, curling into her mommy. Snow bent down and took Emma's hands in her own.

"Ready?" She asked. Emma shook her head.

"Don't wanna go. Too scawy."

"Emma, do you trust mommy?" Emma nodded. "Good." Snow picked Emma up. "Mommy's going to hold you nice and tight, and we're going to go in. But don't worry, mommy's not going to let you go, ever. You're safe, ok?"

"Ok." Emma whimpered, clinging to her mommy. Snow approached the edge of the portal. She took a deep breath, and she jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow felt herself land on grass with a soft oomph. She was still cradling Emma against her chest, her daughter now sobbing hysterically. Snow didn't have time to comfort her or even check her surroundings properly before she heard her husband cry out.

"Snow!" She felt immediate relief, at least they were together. She heard two sets of footsteps running towards them as she looked up and saw a castle, _her _castle. Snow felt her husband's strong hands under her arms as he gently helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice. "Is the baby ok?" Snow smiled.

"Both fine. We had a fairly gentle landing." Snow assured him. Snow saw Henry standing beside him and she felt complete relief that her grandson was safe as well. David, however, was frowning at Emma.

"Hey princess," He cooed. "What's the matter?"

"Daddy!" Emma bawled, squirming round and holding her arms out to him. He plucked her from Snow's arms and held her close, rocking her slightly. She continued to wail. "Too-too- scawy!" She screamed.

"Aww, my poor little girl. It's ok, you're safe now. You won't have to do it again because we're home now. Soon, we're going to go and start fixing the castle and you're going to be a proper little princess, just like Sofia." David tempted her. Slowly, Emma's crying stopped.

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Really baby. First thing we'll do once the castle and all the homes are fixed up is get you a tiara. Nothing's too good for my little princess." He said, kissing her head and moving Emma to rest on his hip. It was still strange for both him and Snow sometimes. They couldn't deny that they missed the old Emma sometimes, her sense of humour, her laugh, just her company in general. And they knew it was hard for Henry to be around her, he kept his distance from her and they understood that even if it was hard. David smiled at his wife, who was currently hugging Henry. He gestured to the clearing ahead which now held the majority of the people who decided to return home.

"Shouldn't be long now. First the fairies will come through, followed by Rumplestiltskin and finally Regina." There were worries about the people holding the spell, especially for Henry and Belle. Would they definitely make it through? They could only hope. The Charmings approached the large crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Snow called, trying to get their attention.

"SHUT IT!" Grumpy bellowed, gaining immediate silence, but also a reproachful look from Snow. He just shrugged it off.

"Yes, thank you Grumpy. I am pleased to say it seems the majority of our people have now made it through to our home world safely." Snow gave a small smile to the other royals, who Snow could see had all also made it safely. With Alexandria, like Emma, seeming quite overwhelmed. "We are now really only waiting for the fairies, Rumplestiltskin and Regina to make it through. Once they are here it will be time to return to our own kingdoms. I know that for many of you that means a long journey home." Snow couldn't help but feel fortunate that the portals had opened not only in her kingdom, but only a five minute walk from her own home. "So I suggest that now we group ourselves into our kingdoms, so that those who have everyone accounted for can start their journey."

"You heard the lady, move people!" Grumpy followed her up again. Snow simply rolled her eyes, he'd never change.

The people quickly sorted themselves in front of their royalty, ready to return home. The fairies had now all made the journey through and were also ready to return home. Snow and David said their goodbyes to the royals.

"Remember," Snow said to the small group. "Send us a pigeon or something when you and your people are safely home. That way we can start communications again in case any kingdoms are in need of particular assistance. Also, we can begin the planning of a Ball for when all repairs are done." Emma perked up from resting against her father's shoulder.

"Ball?" She asked. She'd been told plenty of stories about the grand Balls her parents had been too, and Snow knew she'd been dying to attend one herself. Snow smiled at her infant daughter.

"Yes baby, a Ball. Don't you worry, you're going to look so much prettier than Sofia ever could." Emma nodded, going back to rest against her father's shoulder. The journey had really taken it out of her.

The rest of the kingdoms were soon on their way home, and the Charmings' were left with only their own people. Soon, Regina and Rumplestiltskin appeared and the last portal closed. Henry ran to him mother and embraced her, whilst Belle did the same with Rumple. They came over and stood beside the Charmings. Snow turned back to her people.

"This will not be an easy time for any of us. I understand that. We must remove any threats that have crept into our kingdom, and we must rebuild our homes. Work on that shall begin immediately. For now everyone is welcome to the castle grounds, where we will set up an emergency camp for everyone. I would have us all in the castle, but the curse has made it unsafe for anyone to stay in there just now. Charming and I will inspect is as soon as possible so we can house people there whilst houses are rebuilt. For now, let us rejoice in the fact that we are home!" The crowd cheered Snow as she led the way towards the castle grounds. She took Charming's free hand that wasn't supporting their daughter as she slowly succumbed to sleep. They would lead their people through this, they would have their kingdom restored to it's former glory.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a lot of progress made throughout the Enchanted Forest in just one month. Having the fairies, Rumplestiltskin and Regina all on side certainly made a massive difference (even if Regina and Rumple were still heavily untrusted). Snow's belly was growing every day or so it felt. She was able to help less and less with repairs, even fetching items. Snow was not one for sitting back and doing nothing, so as often as she could she would take Emma and visit people around the campsite to see how they were doing. The people loved Emma. They had all been shocked to see her as an infant, but the story of George's curse on Henry spread quickly, and they all understood. She could make even the grumpiest of the people smile, even if it was brief. Snow was currently playing with Emma in their own tent when she heard the flap open. She looked up and saw a guard had poked their head through.

"Your majesty, I have been asked to inform you that Regina has now searched the whole castle for dark magic, and the structure has been made secure enough now that it has been deemed safe." Snow's whole face lit up.

"Excellent news. I shall be down at once." She told him. The guard nodded and left to get on with his duties. Snow turned to Emma with a grin.

"What do you say, Princess Emma, ready to check out your new castle?" She asked. Emma flapped her hands excitedly. Snow chuckled, slowly getting to her feet and taking Emma's hand. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on then, let's go check it out."

"Daddy come too?" Emma asked hopefully. David had been very busy lately helping with the repairs of the people's homes. Snow gave Emma a sad smile.

"Sorry baby, daddy's still working. You'll see him later on and you can tell him all about it." Snow suggested. Emma nodded glumly, following her mother.

They soon reached the castle, Snow's excitement growing with every step. This was where she and her family belonged. Here she would watch Emma and her unborn child grow into the young royals they were born to be. A couple of guards escorted them around the castle, just in case they had missed any threats. Snow was confident there was none, however. She may have not been inside this castle properly for a very long time, but she still knew it like the back of her hand. Snow enjoyed watching Emma's face as they travelled through the various rooms. She could see that her daughter was tiring slightly, but was desperate to keep herself awake to see everything the castle had to offer. Snow knew there would be years ahead for Emma to explore the castle and it's grounds, but felt she deserved the grand tour today. She'd been awful good at sharing her parents' attention with all the people who also needed them. Yes, Emma was now going to have to get used to slightly less mommy and daddy time, but Snow had hoped it would be a bit more gradual. She and David had already agreed that they would make sure between them that at least one of them was there as often as humanly possible. They didn't want Emma raised by others. Not again.

The final room on the tour was the room that should have been Emma's nursery. Snow gave a sad smile. The room was still slightly bitter sweet. Yes, she and David were now raising Emma, but again none of her milestones as a baby were set here where she wanted them to be. This room would now never be Emma's, it would belong to their second child. Snow and David would have to go back to square one on thinking of a room for Emma. This room had been carefully selected for a number of reasons, and Snow was determined they'd find another just as good now.

"Baby's room?" Emma asked tiredly.

"Well," Snow began, leading Emma into the room. "It is now, but this should have been your room, sweetheart. We had it all set up for you while you were still in mommy's tummy. But then we had to move to the other land." Snow could see Emma wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were focused on the large selection of stuffed animals. Particularly the giraffe that was nearly the same size as Snow. Snow laughed and picked Emma up. She brought her over to the giraffe and sat her on top of its back. "We'll move these toys to your new room when it's ready. These are all still your toys, we'll have some new ones brought in for the baby." Snow told her. For a short while Emma sat quite contentedly pretending she was riding the giraffe through a jungle. Snow could see her beginning to droop against the giraffe's neck. She spied an opportunity to take a moment in this room that she thought she would never have. She gently took Emma off of the giraffe and carried her over to the rocking chair in the middle of the room. Yes, they'd had one in the other land for her but this was different. Snow sat down on the chair with Emma on her lap. Emma cuddled as close as she could with Snow's ever growing bump in the way. Snow started to rock gently, stroking through Emma's hair and humming at the same time.

"Love mama." Emma mumbled, half asleep.

"Mama loves Emma, very very much." Snow whispered back, putting an arm under Emma's legs and bringing them up so Emma was cradled against her. Slowly, Emma's eyelids started to close and soon she drifted completely off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Within a fortnight of the castle being declared ready for use, all of the kingdoms were nearly back to the state they were in before the curse had hit. Planning was well under way for the celebratory Ball. The Ball was to be held in Snow and David's castle, as all agreed Snow was too pregnant to travel any long distances. She was basically doing paperwork now if she wasn't looking after Emma. She was sat at her desk when she felt familiar arms around her, stroking against her belly. She sighed contentedly, leaning her head back against her husband's tunic. It felt so good to be back in familiar clothing. Emma was adapting to it nicely, they would have a little set of riding clothes for her soon. But that wasn't what Snow was working on just now.

"Doodling are we?" David asked. Snow shook her head.

"No, this is an important sketch. This will be Emma's first Ball, and I wanted to be heavily involved in her dress making. Not like I can do much else right now anyway." Snow said glumly. David gently took the paper from Snow, examining the sketches. He smiled lovingly. Snow had always had a knack for drawing. There were a few sketches on the page. A few of just the idea Snow had for the dress and then one of Emma in the dress, so she could get ideas for her hair. David smiled in awe. It looked adorable. A little baby pink dress with short sleeves. The ends of the sleeves were covered in little heart shaped holes, and the buttons were heart shaped too.

"This is beautiful, Snow. She'll look gorgeous in it." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Emma could look gorgeous in rags." Snow pointed out. David chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose she could. Although she'll look extra gorgeous in this." He fixed himself. Snow nodded in agreement.

"The old her would have _never _let me put her in pink. Even on the ages back if we did she made sure we knew she didn't like it." Snow said with a little laugh. Charming smiled.

"I know. That's one of the good things about this situation. There's no complaining about the embarrassing things. Well, not for a few years anyway. She can come into our bed when she has a nightmare without worrying about an adult's reaction in the morning, and it means I get the night time cuddles too. We can dress her in as many cute clothes as we can get our hands on." Charming suddenly burst out laughing. "Imagine her old self's reaction if she knew she preferred the nude option to any clothing." Snow gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, she would go pretty red." David kissed her cheek again.

"I know you still miss the old her. I do too. But this had to be done to save Henry. She wasn't being selfish and neither were we. We need to accept this for the gift that it is." He said gently. Snow sighed.

"I know. And I cherish every second I get to spend with her now, but I still feel so bad for Henry. He was cheated out of a mother so soon after he lost his father." Snow said sadly.

"Emma knew before she did this that Henry still had a mother, and Regina is now a wonderful mother to our grandson. He's happy, and slowly adapting to the situation. Admittedly hearing your grandparents ask your now two year old mother if she needs to go to the potty must be a little strange." David said with a chuckle. Snow couldn't help but laugh too. David smiled, happy to see his wife cheering up. He wrapped his arms around her middle.

"As much as I would love to stay here a little longer." He said, placing a delicate kiss on her neck. "I believe our little princess will be waking up from her nap very soon, and I'm supposed to be at the door guarding it for monsters." He explained. Snow smiled.

"Well I wouldn't want my baby taken by a monster, so off with you." She commanded jokingly. Charming laughed.

"As you wish, my Queen." He said, walking away towards Emma's new room to keep her monsters away.


	7. Chapter 7

The day finally arrived for the grand celebration Ball. Snow was so excited to see Emma in her first Ball dress. She'd had it specially made by the best tailor in town and it was gorgeous. Half of the servants in the castle offered to get Emma ready for Snow and David, seeing as Snow was so heavily pregnant and David was having to do all the last minute preparations alone. But they both insisted on getting her ready themselves (what with Emma's love of being nude sometimes changing her was a two person job). This was a big moment for them, Emma's first proper Ball. She'd been to parties back in Storybrooke, but nothing as big as this. Together, they managed to wrestle Emma into her new dress without it getting torn.

"Oh Emma," Snow said with awe. "You look so beautiful." Snow was fighting hard not to cry, she didn't want to ruin her makeup before the night even begun. Emma hid her face in her hands, getting all embarrassed.

"No, mommy pwetty." She said. Snow came over and picked Emma up, carrying her over to the mirror. "No, Emma is definitely the prettier one."

"Well I think," David said, coming over and taking both his girls in his arms. "You're both equally gorgeous. My gorgeous wife, and my gorgeous baby girl." He said, kissing them both on the cheek. The whole room rang with laughter.

"Right, Miss Emma Ruth, mommy needs to get your hair sorted. Are you going to be a good girl and sit nice and still so I can make your hair all pretty?" Emma nodded enthusiastically. She was just so excited for her first princess party! Snow had decided to keep Emma's hair fairly simple tonight, as she'd be dancing around so much it would just fall out anyway. So she settled with a simple fishtail braid.

"There." Snow said when she said, finishing tying the baby pink ribbon in her hair. "Just one last thing," She picked up Emma's favourite tiara from the shelf and placed in on her head. "There, perfect. Ready to go, Princess Emma?" Emma clapped her hands in excitement, and then allowed her parents to each take a hand and lead her down to the ballroom.

The family was greeted with a giant roar of applause from the crowd. They waved in greeting before David helped lower Snow into her throne.

"Now Emma," He said, bending down so they were eye level. "Normally I like to make sure I have my first dance with mommy, but I don't think mommy's going to be up for much dancing tonight. So, would you do me the honour of being my first dance?" He asked her. Emma nodded with excitement and allowed her daddy to lead her onto the dance floor. Snow watched with a massive smile on her face as he got Emma standing on his feet and started to waltz around the floor with her. She might not be up for much dancing, but she'd make sure she got at least one dance in with both her husband and daughter.

"They make quite the dance pair, don't they?" A voice surprised her from the side. Snow turned to see Regina smiling at her. The family's relationship with Regina had improved dramatically since Emma changed back into an infant permanently. Regina pretended to be disinterested when Emma called her "nana Gigi" but Snow knew that she loved it really. Snow nodded.

"Indeed they do. How is Henry? Is he enjoying himself?" Snow asked. Regina's smile faded.

"He's struggling with the Emma situation. I don't think always being in such close proximity is helping him. He's out back just now getting some air… Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Henry…" Regina started. "Like I said, he's struggling. I think it might be best for me to take him to stay in my old castle for now. I've already been and checked it out. It's perfectly safe. And of course we'll visit frequently…"

"Regina," Snow said, interrupting her gently. "I think that's a good idea. You're right, it's not fair on him living with her just now." Regina's smile returned.

"I'll go and find him just now. Let him know what's happening." She said, leaving to the back courtyard.

Just as Regina left, the first song finished and David and Emma returned to Snow.

"Mommy!" Emma exclaimed excitedly, scrambling up onto her lap. "Did you see? I danced with daddy!" She told her mother. Snow smiled, kissing Emma's head.

"I did see baby, and what a good dancer you are-" Bang. The front doors flew open. The music stopped. Snow immediately stood up, cradling Emma protectively against her. David stood in front of both of them, drawing his sword.

"Well well well." The cool voice drawled. "It seems you people never learn that I don't like not being invited to parties." Snow's face paled. Maleficent.


	8. Chapter 8

"Leave with Emma, now." Charming hissed so only Snow could hear him. Snow didn't want to leave him there alone, but she had to get Emma out. Emma was already terrified, Snow could feel her shivering and even heard a little whimper. Snow was taking the tiniest of steps backwards. Maleficent immediately froze the whole crowd in place. She spied Aurora and Philip looking terrified. She barked out a dark laugh.

"Oh don't worry dears, it isn't you I'm after today." She turned to fix a cold stare at Snow and David. "It's you."

"What do you want?" David demanded.

"Temper temper." Maleficent warned, beginning to make her way to the front. "I already said, didn't I? I don't like being left out of these events. It's rude. And that is not the only rude thing you've done lately. You simply assumed that when Regina took you all away (**AN I'm using my creative licence to forget Maleficent was ever in Storybrooke**) that nobody claimed this area. Well, you were wrong, I did. And I want it back. This is my land now." Maleficent said coolly.

"No, this is our kingdom and we will be staying. The only person who will be leaving is you!" David said, brandishing his sword. Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Please, as if I'll let that get anywhere near me." Just then Maleficent noticed that Snow was slowly inching back with a child in her arms.

"Oh now Snow, leaving the party so soon?" She asked, freezing Snow. But not her mouth, now where the fun in that be? Snow tried to move, to run with Emma, but she was frozen to the spot!

"You let them go now!" Charming ordered, about to charge. Maleficent rolled her eyes again, freezing him to the spot, but like everyone else freezing his mouth. He was much too yappy. "There, that's better." Maleficent said, making her way up to the royal family. "I see you have a child Snow. I heard you had been expecting." Maleficent spied the bump. "Oh, but I see this one isn't good enough for you…"

"Don't you dare." Snow snarled. Maleficent barked out another laugh.

"Please dear, you're in no position to threaten me." She told Snow. Maleficent turned her attention back to Emma.

"Now child," She said in a softer voice than she'd used on Snow. "Tell me, what is your name?" Emma tried to shake her head, not wanting to speak to the scary lady, but found that she couldn't move. She let out a little whimper instead.

"Leave her alone." Snow growled.

"You see Snow, I don't like it when people are rude to me. I'm sure Aurora can tell you all about that. But I admit I made mistakes with her curse, I made it far too easy for Philip to find and save her. I've been working on my sleeping curse, and here it seems I already have a little test subject, and one on the way very soon."

"No." Snow said, horrified. She tried to hold Emma tighter, to run, but she couldn't move. If she could cry she would.

"Oh yes Snow. I told you, I don't like being uninvited." Maleficent turned to me. "What do you say, sweet child, why don't you come with me? I can teach you how to work a spinning wheel all by yourself."

"No." Emma said weakly. "No want you. Want mommy and daddy." She told her. Charming desperately wanted to turn around to protect his family, but he couldn't and it was breaking his heart.

"But look, child. Mommy and daddy don't want you. They're replacing you with a new baby."

"No! Emma that's not true!" Snow said, panicking. "You know it's not true. Emma you know mommy and daddy love you very much…"

"No, they don't." Maleficent said coolly. Snow felt something change, and she was sure Maleficent had used magic on Emma. Sure enough, she felt Emma wriggle slightly, so she could move now. But Snow was sure there was something else done with magic to her daughter.

"Come child," Maleficent said softly. "It's time to leave now. Time to go home with me…" Snow could feel Emma's grip on her loosening. She could feel one of Emma's hands start to leave her shoulder.

"No!" Snow begged. "Please, I can't lose her again, I can't!" She pleaded. But her pleas fell on death ears. "Emma, no!" Snow yelled just as she was about to touch Maleficent's arm. But Emma never made contact with her.

"That's close enough." A cold voice rang out. Snow's heart was pounding hard against her chest. That was Regina. Snow knew the magic Maleficent had put on Emma had now broken, she felt Emma cling even tighter to her than she had before, shivering violently. All Snow wanted to do was comfort her, check she wasn't hurt, but she couldn't.

"Mommy." Emma cried. Snow could feel Emma's tears soaking her shoulder.

"I'm here baby." Snow told her. "You're going to be ok." Maleficent got up and snarled at Regina.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft on me." Maleficent spat.

"I've just realised where my loyalties should lie." Regina replied. "You know I'm stronger than you, Maleficent. Don't make me hurt you." Regina threatened.

"I will not leave this kingdom! It is mine now."

"Not anymore!" Regina told her. "You are banished from this kingdom!" Before Maleficent could defend herself, Regina shot another spell at her, and this time she disappeared from the palace completely and all the people unfroze. Charming was over to Snow and Emma in a flash. He wrapped his arms around them both protectively as Emma cried quietly into her mother's shoulder, still shaking.

"Did she hurt you baby?" David asked her. Emma shook her head.

"Emma," Regina said, holding her arms out. "Nana Gigi needs to take a quick look at you. You can go back to mommy in a second." Emma shook her head, but Snow knew it had to be done.

"I'm still right here baby." Snow assured her, but forced Emma into Regina's arms. Emma struggled to get back to her mommy, so Regina was as quick as humanly possible before handing her back to Snow. Emma immediately went back to her previous position.

"She's fine." Regina assured them both. "Just frightened. I heard Maleficent when I was outside with Henry. It's just as well he was there. If Maleficent knew I had a son, she would be able to use that against me. But for now she can't, and she can't come into this kingdom.

Just then, someone screamed and everyone whipped around to see Maleficent standing in the centre of the room.

"Don't worry!" Regina shouted over the commotion. "She's nothing more than what would be called a hologram in the other world. She can't touch anyone."

"No," Maleficent replied coolly. "But I can get inside their heads." She made her way towards the royals, but found the closer she got the dimmer her "hologram" appeared until it vanished altogether. Maleficent appeared back in the centre of the room, fuming.

"That stupid brat!" She spat. "She has magic, and it's blocking my powers." Maleficent took a deep breath. "But no matter. I might not be able to get to her, or her sibling when it's born. Of course they'll likely be the same. But as for you Prince 'Charming' and Snow White. You two I can come back to when the brat isn't around." She said, vanishing for good this time.

"Is she gone?" Emma asked, terrified. David kissed the top of her head.

"Yes angel, she's gone. But you're sleeping with mommy and daddy tonight, don't worry." Snow nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Everyone," Regina called. "The Ball is over, it is safe to return to your homes. Go now." She told them. The crowd immediately started to disperse. Regina turned to the Charmings. "I need to go get Henry and explain everything to him. He'll certainly be safer in my castle now." She told them. Snow nodded.

"Yes, thank you Regina. I'm certain you just saved my daughter's life." She said gratefully. Regina nodded.

"I owed her one." She said simply, before walking away. Snow sighed, rocking Emma slightly.

"Come on baby, let's get you up to bed." She said, as she, Charming and Emma walked up the stairs.

Getting ready for bed that night was quite a task. Emma refused to be put down, so one parent always had to be holding her. But eventually, all three were in their night clothes, with Emma sleeping on top of David's chest. David held her close, still frightened that she might be taken from them.

"I was so scared." He admitted to Snow. "Scared that I failed her again, scared I already failed our second child too and they're not even born yet." He whispered, feeling defeated. Snow reached out and squeezed his hand.

"You didn't fail her, and you haven't failed our other child." She assured him. "We will defeat Maleficent, good will always win, remember?" David sighed.

"But at what cost this time? I will not lost another of one of my children's childhoods." He said firmly.

"No," Snow agreed. "Never again will we pay that price. Both these children stay with us for good." She said with determination. And they both meant it. Maleficent would not curse their children if it was the last thing they did.


	9. Chapter 9

Things quietened down somewhat after Maleficent's original threat to curse Snow and David's children. Emma seemed to have forgotten her, or put her down as a bad dream. Only twice had she appeared so far. Once when Snow was looking after Emma, and once when David was. Both of them kept Emma distracted so she didn't see or hear her, knowing Maleficent couldn't get too close.

Snow sat watching as David and Red ran about the meadow near the castle playing with Emma. Emma kept asking about getting her own pony, but was still far too young to ride by herself, so settled for playing horsie with daddy and auntie Red instead.

"So sweet, so innocent…"

"So unreachable." Snow replied, without having to turn around to know it was Maleficent talking to her.

"For now, yes. But I will find a way to her Snow. And this other child of yours. I take my grudges very seriously dear. And you should see the new curse I've made especially for your children…"

"Let me make it perfectly clear." Snow said through gritted teeth. "You will never hurt my children. You are no more than an irritating ghost here. Charming and I will never let you or anyone else hurt them…"

"But you already did, didn't you Snow? That's right, I do my research. You messed up Emma's life once already, what's to stop you doing it again? You're clearly not very good at parenting. I mean, for someone who loves her daughter so very much you're replacing her awfully quickly."

"I am not replacing my daughter." Snow snarled. "Emma is and always will be part of this family." Just then Snow felt a sharp pain in her stomach, felt something wet dripping down her legs…her waters had broken. Maleficent cackled.

"We'll see how long that lasts…" she said, fading away.

"Charming!" Snow bellowed. He looked over to her, Emma still on his back. "It's time!" She called. Charming went into immediate action. He took Emma from his back and handed her to Red, dashing to Snow's side.

"We have to get you back to the castle to see Doc." He said, helping her to her shaking feet. "It's a good thing we brought the wagon today. He was about to lead Snow over, when she pulled back.

"One second." She hissed through the pain. She looked over to Emma, Red had carried her over by now. She motioned to Red to bring her closer, which she did.

"Emma baby, mama needs you to be a good girl for auntie Red. I'll see you real soon, ok? And when I do, you'll be a big sister!" Snow told her. Emma just looked confused.

"What going on?" She asked. David came round and kissed her head.

"What's going on is you're going to get to spend the rest of the day with your favourite auntie while daddy takes mommy to see Doc, ok?"

"Emma come too." She said, reaching out for them. David shook his head.

"No baby, not just now. You'll see us very soon, ok?" Emma's little bottom lip quivered, she just didn't understand. David knew it didn't seem fair to her, but there was no time to explain better. He helped Snow into the wagon before releasing one of the horses from it and handing the reins to Red so she and Emma could get home. He then got into the driving section of the wagon, and start to ride off as fast as he could.

"Don't let her out of your sight, not for a second!" Snow called back to Red. "I love you Emma!" She called to her daughter. Emma just stared after them, watching the wagon disappear into the distance.

"Hey, don't be sad little missy." Red said, bouncing Emma slightly. "They'll be ok, you'll see them again real soon. And when you do, you'll have a new little brother or sister! Won't that be fun?" Red asked her. Emma shook her head.

"No." She answered quietly. Red sighed.

"You'll be ok pup, I promise. Come on, let's go have some quiet time." She said, taking Emma and sitting down under the shade of a tree.

When her auntie Red did take Emma home, she still wasn't allowed to see her mommy or daddy. Had she done something naughty? Did she upset them? Mommy seemed pretty upset when she left with daddy… Emma didn't see her parents the rest of the day, she had to stay with auntie Red and Granny. They were fun and gave her lots of cuddles, but they weren't mommy and daddy.

"Daddy does bed time." Emma whimpered as her auntie Red tucked her in.

"I know princess, but not tonight. He'll put you to bed tomorrow I'm sure." She told her. Emma tried to be a big girl and not cry, but she couldn't help a few tears coming out. Red gently wiped them away. She lay down on the bed with Emma and pulled her close.

"It's all going to be ok pup. You'll see. Don't worry, auntie Red will stay with you until you fall asleep." Emma nodded, sniffling. She drifted off into an unhappy sleep…

"Emma." Someone whispered, shaking her. "Emma, baby. Time to get up." Emma slowly blinked her eyes open. Feeling that auntie Red wasn't there. She'd left too. She looked up and smiled.

"Daddy!" She said, raising her arms up to be picked up. David scooped her up and cuddled her close. "Hey baby girl. I missed you!" Emma's excitement at seeing her daddy faded, and she burst into tears.

"You lefted me!" She wailed. David gently rocked her, trying to soothe her.

"I know princess, I know. And I'm very sorry you felt like that. But daddy had to go with mommy to see Doc very quickly. Do you know why?" He asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, because now I'm a big sister." She sniffled.

"That's right princess, you now have a baby brother! And he and mommy really want to see you." David said, getting up to take Emma through. Snow had been asking for her, she was worried about how Emma felt after they left.

"Mommy want to see me?" Emma asked.

"Yes Emma, very much so." David assured her. Emma still didn't believe him. David carried Emma through to his and Snow's room, where Snow was currently nursing their son.

"I brought someone special to see their mommy and new baby brother." He said quietly. Snow smiled, she'd been waiting for Emma. Emma poked her head over her daddy's shoulder.

"Mommy!" She said happily. She wiggled, trying to get down. David put her down on the bed and she scrambled over to her. Snow wrapped an arm around her and scattered kisses on her head.

"I missed my girl!" She said. Emma looked over at the baby. Snow noticed. "Emma Ruth, meet your baby brother, Graham Leopald." Snow said.

"Gway-um." Emma said quietly. Only then did she notice what her brother was doing.

"Ne-mis!" She cried. She looked up at her mother, pouting. "You said they'd gone away." Snow stroked her cheek.

"They did go away for you, princess. They came back for Graham because he's a baby and he needs it." Snow tried to explain. Snow had weaned Emma off of using Emma using nursing as a comfort just around the time she turned two. Emma swivelled around and shuffled to the edge of the bed, folding her arms across her chest, trying not to cry again. Snow reached for her, stroking through her hair.

"Oh Emma baby, don't be like that." Snow said.

"Not your baby." Emma answered coldly. "_He's _your baby now." Snow and David shared a painful look. It was like a bit of the old Emma was back. Her walls, she was so little and yet they could see her trying to build them again already. They silently agreed that they would not let that happen again. There was a pang of pain in Snow's chest as she realised this is how it had begun before. With Emma being abandoned for a baby. Graham finished feeding and Snow put him in the little Moses basket by the bed. She reached an arm around Emma's middle and pulled her closer.

"Listen to me, Emma Ruth." Snow said in her ear. "You will _always _be my baby. Just because you have a little brother doesn't change that. You're my baby girl, Emma. Having Graham doesn't mean I love you any less." Snow told her. Emma suddenly turned around and wrapped her arms around Snow's neck and started to cry. Snow gently rubbed her back. She knew Emma was just a little overwhelmed. David came over and sat on the other side of the bed. He took Emma from Snow.

"Hey there little princess, why the tears?" He asked her.

"I-I-I don't know!" She wailed. David rocked her gently again.

"It's ok baby. Take a minute, calm down." He told her. He held her close, still rocking her. Emma's tears slowed, and David could see she was falling asleep. He kept rocking her until she did drift off.

"She'll be ok." Snow said, reaching over and stroking her cheek. "We just need to make sure she still gets time with us too. Time together, and some one on one time." Snow said. David nodded.

"I got her some wooden swords made. Need to teach her to fight the boys off early, especially with Hook threatening to come back. Not that'll she'll need to do any fighting." David said, looking lovingly over to the crib. "My boy will look after his sister." Snow rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say dear."


	10. Chapter 9-new ending

_A couple of people have asked about Emma not being allowed to nurse again when she saw her brother. I wrote it that way because I was worried if I did allow her to people would hate on me lol. But, seeing as I have been proven wrong I have re-wrote the ending for the chapter. I don't think it comes up in the next few chapters, but if it does I'll be sure to change it :). Thanks for the support!_

Things quietened down somewhat after Maleficent's original threat to curse Snow and David's children. Emma seemed to have forgotten her, or put her down as a bad dream. Only twice had she appeared so far. Once when Snow was looking after Emma, and once when David was. Both of them kept Emma distracted so she didn't see or hear her, knowing Maleficent couldn't get too close.

Snow sat watching as David and Red ran about the meadow near the castle playing with Emma. Emma kept asking about getting her own pony, but was still far too young to ride by herself, so settled for playing horsie with daddy and auntie Red instead.

"So sweet, so innocent…"

"So unreachable." Snow replied, without having to turn around to know it was Maleficent talking to her.

"For now, yes. But I will find a way to her Snow. And this other child of yours. I take my grudges very seriously dear. And you should see the new curse I've made especially for your children…"

"Let me make it perfectly clear." Snow said through gritted teeth. "You will never hurt my children. You are no more than an irritating ghost here. Charming and I will never let you or anyone else hurt them…"

"But you already did, didn't you Snow? That's right, I do my research. You messed up Emma's life once already, what's to stop you doing it again? You're clearly not very good at parenting. I mean, for someone who loves her daughter so very much you're replacing her awfully quickly."

"I am not replacing my daughter." Snow snarled. "Emma is and always will be part of this family." Just then Snow felt a sharp pain in her stomach, felt something wet dripping down her legs…her waters had broken. Maleficent cackled.

"We'll see how long that lasts…" she said, fading away.

"Charming!" Snow bellowed. He looked over to her, Emma still on his back. "It's time!" She called. Charming went into immediate action. He took Emma from his back and handed her to Red, dashing to Snow's side.

"We have to get you back to the castle to see Doc." He said, helping her to her shaking feet. "It's a good thing we brought the wagon today. He was about to lead Snow over, when she pulled back.

"One second." She hissed through the pain. She looked over to Emma, Red had carried her over by now. She motioned to Red to bring her closer, which she did.

"Emma baby, mama needs you to be a good girl for auntie Red. I'll see you real soon, ok? And when I do, you'll be a big sister!" Snow told her. Emma just looked confused.

"What going on?" She asked. David came round and kissed her head.

"What's going on is you're going to get to spend the rest of the day with your favourite auntie while daddy takes mommy to see Doc, ok?"

"Emma come too." She said, reaching out for them. David shook his head.

"No baby, not just now. You'll see us very soon, ok?" Emma's little bottom lip quivered, she just didn't understand. David knew it didn't seem fair to her, but there was no time to explain better. He helped Snow into the wagon before releasing one of the horses from it and handing the reins to Red so she and Emma could get home. He then got into the driving section of the wagon, and start to ride off as fast as he could.

"Don't let her out of your sight, not for a second!" Snow called back to Red. "I love you Emma!" She called to her daughter. Emma just stared after them, watching the wagon disappear into the distance.

"Hey, don't be sad little missy." Red said, bouncing Emma slightly. "They'll be ok, you'll see them again real soon. And when you do, you'll have a new little brother or sister! Won't that be fun?" Red asked her. Emma shook her head.

"No." She answered quietly. Red sighed.

"You'll be ok pup, I promise. Come on, let's go have some quiet time." She said, taking Emma and sitting down under the shade of a tree.

When her auntie Red did take Emma home, she still wasn't allowed to see her mommy or daddy. Had she done something naughty? Did she upset them? Mommy seemed pretty upset when she left with daddy… Emma didn't see her parents the rest of the day, she had to stay with auntie Red and Granny. They were fun and gave her lots of cuddles, but they weren't mommy and daddy.

"Daddy does bed time." Emma whimpered as her auntie Red tucked her in.

"I know princess, but not tonight. He'll put you to bed tomorrow I'm sure." She told her. Emma tried to be a big girl and not cry, but she couldn't help a few tears coming out. Red gently wiped them away. She lay down on the bed with Emma and pulled her close.

"It's all going to be ok pup. You'll see. Don't worry, auntie Red will stay with you until you fall asleep." Emma nodded, sniffling. She drifted off into an unhappy sleep…

"Emma." Someone whispered, shaking her. "Emma, baby. Time to get up." Emma slowly blinked her eyes open. Feeling that auntie Red wasn't there. She'd left too. She looked up and smiled.

"Daddy!" She said, raising her arms up to be picked up. David scooped her up and cuddled her close. "Hey baby girl. I missed you!" Emma's excitement at seeing her daddy faded, and she burst into tears.

"You lefted me!" She wailed. David gently rocked her, trying to soothe her.

"I know princess, I know. And I'm very sorry you felt like that. But daddy had to go with mommy to see Doc very quickly. Do you know why?" He asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, because now I'm a big sister." She sniffled.

"That's right princess, you now have a baby brother! And he and mommy really want to see you." David said, getting up to take Emma through. Snow had been asking for her, she was worried about how Emma felt after they left.

"Mommy want to see me?" Emma asked.

"Yes Emma, very much so." David assured her. Emma still didn't believe him. David carried Emma through to his and Snow's room, where Snow was currently nursing their son.

"I brought someone special to see their mommy and new baby brother." He said quietly. Snow smiled, she'd been waiting for Emma. Emma poked her head over her daddy's shoulder.

"Mommy!" She said happily. She wiggled, trying to get down. David put her down on the bed and she scrambled over to her. Snow wrapped an arm around her and scattered kisses on her head.

"I missed my girl!" She said. Emma looked over at the baby. Snow noticed. "Emma Ruth, meet your baby brother, Graham Leopald." Snow said.

"Gway-um." Emma said quietly. Only then did she notice what her brother was doing.

"Ne-mis!" She cried. She looked up at her mother, pouting. "You said they'd gone away." Snow stroked her cheek.

"They did go away for you, princess. They came back for Graham because he's a baby and he needs it." Snow tried to explain. Snow had weaned Emma off of using Emma using nursing as a comfort just around the time she turned two. Emma swivelled around and shuffled to the edge of the bed, folding her arms across her chest, trying not to cry again. Snow reached for her, stroking through her hair.

"Oh Emma baby, don't be like that." Snow said.

"Not your baby." Emma answered coldly. "He's your baby now." Snow and David shared a painful look. It was like a bit of the old Emma was back. Her walls, she was so little and yet they could see her trying to build them again already. They silently agreed that they would not let that happen again. There was a pang of pain in Snow's chest as she realised this is how it had begun before. With Emma being abandoned for a baby. Graham finished feeding and Snow put him in the little Moses basket by the bed. She reached an arm around Emma's middle and pulled her closer.

"Listen to me, Emma Ruth." Snow said in her ear. "You will always be my baby. Just because you have a little brother doesn't change that. You're my baby girl, Emma. Having Graham doesn't mean I love you any less." Snow pulled her top back up and sat Emma on her lap. "I suppose Graham won't mind sharing on the odd occasion." She said, as Emma settled herself. Snow didn't want her to feel like Graham had anything special compared to her. And it certainly did calm her back down. Emma finished, and when Snow pulled her top back down Emma rested her head against Snow's chest and went back to sleep.

"She'll be ok." Snow said, stroking her cheek. "She's just a little overwhelmed. We just need to make sure she still gets time with us too. Time together, and some one on one time." Snow said. David nodded.

"I got her some wooden swords made. Need to teach her to fight the boys off early, especially with Hook threatening to come back. Not that'll she'll need to do any fighting." David said, looking lovingly over to the crib. "My boy will look after his sister." Snow rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say dear."


	11. Chapter 10

Emma placed her hands over her ears and groaned.

"Too loud." She complained. Emma felt like Graham never stopped crying. David ruffled her hair slightly.

"I know princess. It'll get better." He promised her. Emma sighed, taking her hands from her ears.

"Did I cry when I was a baby?" She asked him. David couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh yeah," He told her. "You cried angel. Just as much…if not more…than your brother.

"Oh." Emma said. "But mommy said I was good baby?" She asked again. David nodded.

"You were a good baby angel, and so is your brother. But even good babies cry sweetie. They can't talk to say that they're hungry or that they need their diaper changed." He explained to her.

"If he no like diapers why Gway-um no use the potty?" Emma asked. David smiled at her innocence.

"Babies can't use the potty, angel. They're for big boys and girls like you. But you used to be in diapers too.

"I did?" Emma asked, shocked.

"Yes you did. Trust me, I changed an awful lot of smelly Emma diapers." David said, tickling Emma's tummy. Emma giggled. She stopped giggling and looked up at her daddy.

"Does Gway-um no like me?" She asked. "He just cries when I see him."

"Oh honey no, Graham loves his big sister very much." David assured her.

"Do mommy and daddy still love Emma?" The little girl asked, looking down at the floor. David made her look up.

"Why do you think we wouldn't?" Emma shrugged.

"You don't play with me much no more." She admitted. "You're either with baby or working."

"Oh princess." David said sadly, pulling Emma onto his lap. "I know this is hard for you, I really do. But trust me, mommy and daddy still love Emma just as much. I'm sorry we don't get to play as much anymore, I promise we're doing our best to make as much time as possible." Emma nodded looking back down at her feet. David sighed.

"Emma," A voice came from the very far corner of Emma's room. "Emma, child. Don't listen to your father. He and mommy don't love you. They replaced you…"

"Emma don't listen." David said, placing his hands over Emma's ears. Emma nodded into his chest. She remembered that voice. That horrid, cold voice and it turned her stomach cold. She buried her head against her father's chest.

"Shut your foul mouth." David snarled at Maleficent when Emma couldn't hear anything. "You don't talk to my daughter like that. In fact, you don't talk to her at all." Maleficent just laughed.

"What exactly can you do to stop me? You can't touch me. I can't touch you either, true, but I can get inside your head. And more importantly I can get inside that little girl's head…"

"I will _never _let that happen." Charming said assertively. "You can stand there and badger away all you want. And I will stay here the whole night and cover her ears if I have to. Because I won't let anyone hurt her or her brother. You got that? No matter how much you try, Snow and I will not let you poison their minds. Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"What a disgustingly sweet speech. I'm going to go, for now, before you make me sick. Make sure Emma doesn't worry, I'll be back." She said, disappearing. Emma gently took Emma's hands away from her head.

"It's ok." He said gently. "She's gone now."

"She scawy." Emma whimpered. "No like when she comes. She says nasty things." Emma mumbled into his chest.

"I know princess. She is a very mean old lady. You know the things she says aren't true, don't you?" Emma only gave a slight nod. David had to fight back tears. "Want mama?" He asked her. Emma gave a stronger nod. He picked her up and started carrying her through the castle. Snow was currently in a meeting with the council, but David knew she'd swap with him given the circumstances. He knocked on the door of the council room. The conversation immediately stopped.

"Charming?" Snow said, seeing her husband. She then saw Emma in his arms. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Can we talk outside?" David asked his wife. She nodded. Having one last check of Graham who was in his Moses basket beside her chair. She walked to just outside the room so she could still see her son.

"What's wrong?" She repeated, now very worried.

"Emma needs you." He said simply. "She's not having a good day at all. She's worried we love Graham more and that we don't want to play with her any more. Then M-a-l-e-f-i-c-e-n-t showed up and made things worse." Charming told her. "I'll take your place here and look after Graham, but she needs her mama, don't you baby?" Emma nodded, peaking out at her mommy.

"Mama." She said weakly, reaching a hand out to her. Snow's heart just broke. She'd never seen Emma look so frightened, so miserable. She took her without hesitation.

"I'm here baby." She whispered as Emma buried her head against Snow's chest. "I fed Graham right before the meeting started. He should sleep right through. If needed send Red up with him to our room." Snow said. David nodded, kissing both Emma and Snow's heads before going into the room.

"Oh Emma." Snow sighed. "Mama doesn't like seeing her baby girl so sad. What will make you happy again?" She asked.

"Just want cuddles." Emma said, sounding defeated. "No want mommy to leave." Snow could have broken down there and then. But she didn't want Emma to see her like that.

"It's ok baby. Mama's not going anywhere. Come on, let's get you back upstairs."

Snow carried Emma back up to her and David's room. She sat cross legged on the bed and sat Emma in her lap. Emma wasn't normally one for just sitting still. She liked to be on the go, this wasn't like her. Snow hated seeing her like this. She felt a little hand tug at her top, so she pulled it up for Emma.

"Mama's here." Snow whispered. "You're alright Emma. Mama loves you." Snow told her daughter. And she would say it until she was blue in the face if it made Emma believe her. She would never again let her daughter think she had been given up on.


	12. Chapter 11

_Just a quick little note to answer a couple of guest reviews :) 1: To the guest that asked about Graham's name. I didn't like the name that they used Neal. For one thing, Henry may have wanted to use it in the future if he has a son. I chose Graham because he spared Snow's life, so if it wasn't for him Emma, "Neal" and Henry wouldn't exist. Hope that clears it up! 2: Thank you to the guest who pointed out I hadn't added characters in the story properties! I thought I had, but obviously missed it in the excitement of getting it posted :P _

Snow and David really did try their best to balance work life and family life. They knew there were times when they both had to work to run the kingdom, and they had chosen one nanny to look after Emma and Graham, always together when neither parent could be there. They still did their best to try and have them with a parent as often as possible, but particularly for Emma, only having to deal with one other person (well, except for auntie Red and Granny for a special treat) looking after her made a huge difference. But Snow and David had already planned a surprise for Emma that day. Snow desperately wanted to get away from royal life, bossing people around, and just be with her family. They'd planned a family picnic to their favourite meadow. Snow and David had also decided that Emma was old enough to go swimming with her father in the lake there. David came up to Graham's nursery, where his children were Serena-their nanny- often looked after them.

"Where are daddy's little monsters then?" He asked, going in to the room.

"Daddy!" Emma shouted excitedly, running over from her dolls house and into David's waiting arms. "Look Nina (Emma's nickname for Serena), look Gway-um, daddy!" David chuckled, picking her up.

"Have you been a good girl this morning?" He asked her. She nodded. David raised an eyebrow over at Serena, knowing that Emma still had three months of the terrible twos left and it seemed she planned to use every second of them. Serena just smiled at him.

"They've both been very good today." She backed up Emma.

"I no have any ac-idents!" Emma boasted.

"Good job baby." David said, kissing her cheek. "Well, since you've been such a good girl and Graham's been such a good boy, what do you say we all go to the meadow together and have a picnic?" He told her. Emma clapped her hands happily. "I'll take that as a 'good idea daddy'" David chuckled, setting her down and taking her hand. He walked over to Graham's crib, scooping him up with his free arm. He thanked Serena for looking after them, as he or Snow always did when taking over, and left to join Snow at the stables where she was waiting.

"Mommy!" Emma cried, letting go of her father's hand and running at Snow. Snow picked her up and twirled with her in the air. She delighted in seeing her daughter so happy.

"Hey princess, ready to get going?" She asked her. Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Good. You just wait there one second then and we'll get you up on the horse." Snow told her. Emma waited patiently as Snow tied a sling around her to place Graham in. Once he was nice and secure she got up on her horse. She had another strip of cloth ready to tie Emma to her to keep her up on the horse if the ride got a bit bumpy. David handed her up and Snow tied the cloth around both their middles. David and Snow had agreed that both the children should travel with Snow so that should they be ambushed David could hold them off whilst Snow got away with them.

Together, the family rode to the quiet little spot that Snow and David thought of as their safe haven. They enjoyed a peaceful picnic together, before Snow and David sprung their little surprise to Emma.

"Emma," Snow said, getting her daughter's attention. "Daddy and I had a little talk, and we both think you're old enough now to go for a little swim in the lake with daddy, does that sound fun?" Emma nodded enthusiastically. She was barely able to stand still enough for Snow to change her into some old clothes to swim in. When she and David were both ready, Emma practically dragged him to the edge.

"Just a second there angel." David said, stopping her and bending down so that they were eye level. "You're old enough now to go in the water, but you're not quite big enough to swim by yourself yet. So you need to stay with daddy, ok?"

"Ok, ok, let's just go in!" Emma demanded. David rolled his eyes, so like her mother.

David took Emma into the water, delighting in her little giggles as she splashed about.

"Look mommy!" She called up. "I'm a mermaid!" Snow chuckled.

"Is that so?" She said. "Well what a pretty mermaid you are." She then turned to her two month old son. "We'll need to tell auntie Ariel about that, won't we?" She cooed.

Time passed, and Snow knew it was late afternoon. She wanted to be back home before nightfall. It would be dangerous for them to travel in the dark. Besides, Emma was still scared of the dark.

"Ok you two!" Snow called down. "Time's up. Time to get dried off, changed and back home for dinner." Emma pouted.

"No leave!" She whined.

"Yes Emma. Time to go home now. Come on, you've been such a good girl all day. Don't spoil it." Snow warned her. David gently carried her to the edge of the lake. But before he had the chance to take her hand and lead her over to Snow who was waiting with a strip of cloth to dry her with Emma darted away back into the water.

"Emma!" Snow yelled, getting up. David followed a split second behind her. Even then, Emma had a chance to go too deep and was submerged under the water. She could only have been under for a second. But it was enough to make Snow's heart skip a beat. David quickly yanked her out. Emma gasped, shocked.

"Are you alright?" David asked her, panicking. Emma didn't answer, just burst into tears.

"Well we at least know she's breathing." Snow commented. David put her down and took Graham from Snow so she could check Emma over.

"Emma," Snow said calmly. "You don't need to cry. You're alright." Snow said, beginning to dry her off. Emma cried hysterically for another couple of minutes before calming herself, giving the occasional little cough.

"There," Snow said, finally managing to wipe her face. "That's better." Snow sighed. "Emma that was a really silly thing to do." Snow said calmly. "Daddy said you were too little to go into the water by yourself. And mommy told you it was time to get dry so we could go home before it got dark. You didn't listen to mommy and daddy, did you Emma?" Snow asked her. Emma looked down and shook her head. "No, I thought not." Snow said, changing her into her dry clothes. David came back from getting changed himself. Snow put Graham back into his sling and got up onto the horse. David then picked Emma up to hand her up to Snow. Snow noticed his frown.

"We'll talk about it more when we get home." Snow said, taking Snow. She then knew why David frowned. Emma was boiling, despite giving little shivers. "Once you've seen Doc."

"Nooooo" Emma whined, slouching back against Graham's sling. "No like Doc, he gives icky medicine." Emma whined.

"Well, hopefully that will remind you why we don't go into the lake without mommy or daddy." Snow reprimanded her. Emma had gone swimming plenty of times back in Storybrooke, but in clean, warm pool water. The lake water was reasonably warm, but Snow and David weren't keen on it being swallowed, thus why Graham wasn't allowed in at all. David shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Emma before getting on his own horse. This was now going to be a long week.


	13. Chapter 12

_Right. This chapter is cursed. It didn't save properly onto here and when I tied to edit it my computer went all funny and it vanished again. I don't have the time to write it for a third time so here is a short summery before I post the next chapter:_

_Maleficent taunts Snow saying that when she gets hold of Emma and Graham there will be no second chance this time around. Snow and Charming will miss their childhoods. Snow informs Maleficent she now has a meeting with Regina to sort out the quickest way to get rid of her and leaves._

_Honest, the chapter was better than that description, but I don't have time to write it again :(_


	14. Chapter 13

Snow marched angrily into the council room, where she had agreed to meet her stepmother.

"Had a run in with Maleficent have we?" Regina asked from her chair. Snow nodded furiously, coming and sitting opposite her. "She knows how to get to me." Snow said through gritted teeth. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Well obviously. You're a mother. Of course your children are going to be your weak spot. I worked that out thirty years ago." Regina pointed out. "Anyway, she can't get to you while I'm here. My magic is stronger than hers, but not by much. I've managed to put a stronger protective spell around this room so whilst we talk she won't be able to interrupt." Regina told Snow. Snow smiled gratefully, badly needing a break from the witch.

"She needs to be taken care of." Snow said seriously. "She is a major threat to Emma and Graham, she's really got it in for them, and if she ever found out about Henry I'd imagine he'd be in danger too." Snow pointed out. She could see the protective rage flash through Regina's eyes.

"Yes, she does, but it will be far from easy. Her magic may not be as powerful as mine, but she's cunning. Her castle is well protected. I'm not sure it would be wise to go there at all. We're going to have to spend a lot of time with just planning. But lest assured Snow, she will be caught. Emma, Graham and Henry are all safe."

"How is Henry?" Snow asked, not used to going so long without seeing her grandson. Regina smiled.

"He's enjoying life here. It helps that I am no longer seen as evil. He's outside just now helping your husband with the knights." Snow smiled.

"If he wants to I'm sure he'd make a fine knight one day soon." She said proudly. She knew Emma would be proud of the way Henry had taken things in his stride too. Regina nodded.

"Yes, the very finest. But much like you with your children, I'm reluctant to let him leave the kingdom just now with Maleficent's threat in place.

"I will send messages to Blue and Rumplestiltskin. We can have weekly meetings to discuss how best to capture her quickly." Snow said. Regina nodded, getting up.

"Yes, that sounds like the best approach…Henry is quite happy with the knights just now. May I go and see the children?" Regina asked. A warm smile spread across Snow's face. She linked arms with her stepmother.

"I'll show you to their playroom. I'm sure they'd love a visit from nana Gigi." Despite herself, Regina couldn't help but smile. She liked that name.


	15. Chapter 14

Weeks past and planning was well under way for how to deal with Maleficent. Various ideas had been put forward, but so far it seemed none of them would work. But it was Emma's third birthday, and for this week Snow and David were focused on making sure she had a magical day.

"Her first birthday as a proper little princess." Snow said excitedly, lying in bed with Charming the night before. He grinned back at her.

"Doesn't she know it? I never thought I'd see Emma excited about getting dresses!" He chuckled.

"She won't be forever. This is just a phase. She'll be trying to sneak into Balls in riding gear soon enough." Snow assured him.

"I wouldn't want anything less." Charming said with a grin. "Even though we get every day now, I still feel like she's growing up far too fast. Even Graham, he'll be one in six months." Charming sighed, feeling like time was slipping through his fingers. Snow moved closer and placed her head on his chest.

"I know what you mean." She agreed. "That's what makes it all the more important that we cherish every second with them. And we make this birthday massive." Charming nodded.

"She's going to be hyped up on sugar all day tomorrow, isn't she?" He asked her. Snow giggled.

"Well its chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and lots of cake after that so yeah, she's going to be pretty hyper." Charming groaned.

"I can't keep up with that girl sometimes!" He admitted. "She's so darn fast for someone with such little legs."

"We can have a tailor make up some sort of toddler reins for her, but tomorrow our little monster can roam free all over this castle…I just vote auntie Red chaperones her." Snow put forward.

"Seconded!" David agreed.

"Well that's that sorted then. Red might not babysit for us for a few months but it'll be worth it given the amount of sugar in those pancakes, and all the cakes, plus all the excitement from all the presents…"

"Stop, you're giving me nightmares already and I haven't even started sleeping!" David complained, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the worries of a hyped up toddler.

"I can't wait to see her face when she opens her little bow and arrow." Snow said happily. "She's been begging me to teach her for a few weeks now. Of course hers a blunt arrows, and they can't go very far on that little bow but it should keep her happy."

"I wish I'd waited to give her the wooden sword now." He pouted. Snow gently squeezed his hand.

"Don't be. She was delighted to have it, and she's been loving her little lessons with you. You'll make a pro out of her in no time. Between us we could have the first female knight of our kingdom on our hands." Snow said proudly.

"No we don't." David said firmly. "I don't want her fighting." Snow rolled her eyes.

"She'll be able to beat up anyone by the time she's a teen. Just you wait and see. Now shoosh. We have a big day tomorrow and if Emma doesn't come in here at the first sign of daylight her brother will wake us up anyway." Snow mumbled sleepily. "Night, my Charming." Charming gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my Snow."


	16. Chapter 15

A tiny giggle was enough to rouse Snow from her sleep. She half opened her eyes and smiled. It appeared Emma was planning a surprise awakening for her parents. She closed her eyes again, it was Emma's day after all. She'd let her have her little surprise.

"Boo!" Emma shouted, pouncing onto the bed in between her parents.

"Oh Emma!" Snow said with mock surprise. "You gave me such a fright!" She told her, pulling her over. Snow had to bite her lip at the real look of shock on her husband's face. "Now I wonder what day today is?..." Snow said, teasing her daughter.

"Silly mommy! It's my birthday!" Emma said excitedly.

"Oh that's right!" Charming said, pulling Emma over and tickling her tummy. "Today our big girl is three!" Charming looked over at Snow. "Mommy, do you think that's why there's a big pile of presents waiting in the playroom?" Emma clapped her hands delightedly. Charming chuckled, passing her back to Snow.

"I'll go get Graham sorted and we'll come join you." He said, kissing both their heads. Snow smiled at her daughter, standing with Emma on her hip.

"Right trouble," She teased, nuzzling her nose against Emma's. "Let's go get you some presents."

Snow walked with Emma to the playroom. She sat Emma on the floor in front of her mountain of presents and the look of awe on Emma's face almost made Snow want to cry. With a painful pang in her chest Snow remembered that with her first childhood Emma wouldn't have had many presents at all. She shook her head, trying to clear herself of the thoughts. That didn't matter now, she would have more than enough presents this childhood to make up for it. She decided she'd wait for Charming and Graham to open the ones from the family, so started with presents from their friends in other kingdoms. They were just about through with all presents from everyone outside the family when Charming came in with Graham.

"Wow, look what we've got here!" He said. "Aren't you a lucky girl Emma? Lots of new toys to play with!" Emma nodded enthusiastically, looking back to her mommy to hand her the next present to open. Snow couldn't hold back any longer. She handed Emma the little bow and arrow.

"This one's from mommy and daddy." She told her, waiting excitedly for her response. The wait was worth it. Emma jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Bow! Mommy teach me?" She asked hopefully. Snow nodded, picking Emma up and setting her on her lap. "Of course I will baby. We can start tomorrow. Today we'll focus on eating lots of cake, sound good?" Emma grinned happily.

With each new present Emma's excitement grew. When they finally opened her last one (a set of sturdy winter boots from "Graham") she demanded they be put on-despite still being in her pyjamas- and marched through the castle to the dining room where she knew her chocolate chip pancakes were waiting. Snow and Charming shared a look.

"She's going to be a diva princess isn't she?" Charming asked.

"Not if I can help it. Her and Graham will both be loved members of this kingdom. Isn't that right my little prince?" Snow asked, stroking Graham's cheek.

"They don't have to be bandits too do they?" Charming teased. Snow rolled her eyes.

"No, no banditry for them. But I'm not sure any of the kitchen staff are going to love Emma just now if she goes and sticks her fingers into the pancake mix." Snow said with a chuckle. They made it to the kitchen just in time to stop Emma sticking her fingers in.

"Woh there!" Charming said using the arm that wasn't holding Graham to grab her away. "You can't have pancakes if you eat all the mix now can you?" He asked her. Emma just pouted.

"But it's my birthday. I can do what I want." She stated. Charming chuckled, manoeuvring her so she was balanced on his hip.

"Not everything princess. Manners are still important, ok?"

"Ok." Emma sighed as the family moved through to the dining table.

They enjoyed a nice leisurely breakfast together, which was in itself a treat before heading to a small lounge room where Red and Granny were waiting.

"There's the birthday girl!" Red exclaimed as Emma squirmed down from her father's arms and ran into Red's. "Hey pup! Did you get lots of nice gifts?" Emma nodded happily.

"Emma, what do we say to auntie Red and Granny for their presents?" Snow reminded her daughter.

"Thank you!" Emma said, wrapping her arms around her Auntie Red. Red chuckled, kissing Emma's cheek. "Wanna come see?" Emma asked.

"I would love to angel." Red said, setting her down and letting Emma guide the way. Snow smiled, handing Graham over to Granny.

"He's getting so big!" Granny commented, bouncing the smiling baby boy on her lap. "They both are. Are you still getting trouble from you know who?" Granny asked. Snow nodded grimly.

"She still pops up occasionally but less so. She must be getting tired of being ignored." Snow told her. Granny smiled encouragingly.

"You'll find a way to capture her soon enough. Regina was close with her. She'll be able to work out those tricks around her castle."

"I know she will. And the sooner the better. I don't like her talking to the children." Charming said in a worried tone. Just then, Snow could hear someone running down the corridor.

"Snow, David!" Someone yelled. Snow knew instantly it was Red and her heart filled with dread. Charming and Snow met Red outside in the corridor.

"Where's Emma?" Snow asked, panicking already. Red shook her head, looking up at her friends, eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know." She panted. "We were in the playroom…the lights just went out. Just for a couple of seconds. And then she was gone. I'm so sorry…" Snow and Charming didn't waste another second. They flew down the corridor towards the playroom as fast as their legs would carry them.


	17. Chapter 16

_I do apoligise that this chapter is out a little later. But I've started uni again now, so things are going to slow down a bit I'm afraid! Hope you enjoy._

"Maleficent!" Charming demanded as he and Snow came crashing into the playroom. "Maleficent we know you have something to do with this! Give us back our daughter now!"

"Oh, and how exactly do you know it was me?" Maleficent said, appearing in the room. "I can barely be in the same room with her in this state. Are you telling me the Charmings only have one enemy? Could someone else not have come along and taken your precious daughter?"

"We know it was you." Snow snarled. "You must have ordered someone to sneak in and kidnap her."

"Oh must I?" Maleficent said with a sneer. "But I don't see why you're making such a big fuss. After all, now you can focus all your attention on the younger one. Surely the girl was just a nuisance anyway?" Snow caught something out of the window. It was a knight riding out of the gates with a suspicious looking bundle. Snow knew it was Emma, Maleficent had done this, and she was trying to distract them.

"Stop trying to distract us!" Snow demanded. She turned to her husband. "Quickly, somebody just rode out of the gates with Emma I'm sure. Maleficent is trying to stall us while she gets Emma out of the kingdom. I don't want to leave Graham here in case she has a plan for him too. Go, save her!" Snow told him. Charming didn't waste any time, he ran straight back out the door and towards the stables. Maleficent chuckled darkly.

"Who says he'll catch her in time? It's not like she has to make it to my castle- just to outside the kingdom's limits. I can take her from there. I have a lovely spinning wheel all lined up…" Snow didn't care that Maleficent was only an illusion here, she couldn't help but try and punch her. Nobody threatened her children. Of course Maleficent just vanished, only to appear across the room. "Temper temper, Snow White! How very unladylike…"

"I swear Maleficent if you or the man taking her to you lay one finger on her…"

"Oh sweetheart, it won't be us, it will be herself. Ask your dear friend Aurora. One little prick of the finger and she'll sleep for exactly twenty five years now. Set things back to the way they should be."

"This is the way they should be!" Snow roared. "If you want someone Maleficent take me. My children have done nothing to you. If you want to hurt someone hurt me."

"Oh, but I am hurting you. And at the same time taking away the future rulers of your kingdom thus leaving it wide open. Talk about killing two birds with one stone." With a dark laugh, Maleficent vanished. Snow looked quickly out the window. Charming was already charging out of the gate.

"Bring her home, Charming." She whispered before making her way out of the room. Red and Granny would be waiting for an update.

"Did you find her?" Red asked as soon as she saw Snow.

"Well, sort of. Its Maleficent's doing. She tried to keep us talking in the playroom to distract us, but I saw someone leaving the castle with what I suspect was Emma under a blanket. Charming is after them now." Snow told them, taking Graham from Granny. She didn't want him to vanish as well.

"Snow…I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful. Should have kept holding her hand…"

"Red, it's ok." Snow assured her friend. "It could have just as easily been myself or Charming. She'd planned this, it was always going to happen. Charming will find her, and bring her back. What we need to do now is assess every single person in this castle and check they are who they say they are. Have Regina come to make things easier with a truth spell. Once she arrives this castle is on lockdown. Nobody will get in or out apart from my husband and daughter when they return. And they will return. Snow said confidently. She knew Charming wouldn't give up until he found her. It was their family's way.


	18. Chapter 17

_This may be my last chapter for a little bit as I settle back into uni life and work out where the story is going. Hope you enjoy!_

Charming was sure he'd never ran so fast in his entire life. Nor had he ever rode so fast. He didn't bother putting on his horse's saddle, he just jumped straight on his back and off they went. He would not let this happen again. Emma had been through enough. She was not losing her childhood again.

Charming rode for about ten minutes before he caught sight of the man who had left with the suspicious looking bundle. It was now confirmed it was Emma, who was struggling as he held her tightly.

"Hey!" Charming bellowed as he came up alongside him. "Let her go!"

"Daddy!" Emma screamed, fighting even harder to reach him. The man tightened the arm he had holding onto Emma, his fingers digging into her side. He barked out a laugh.

"You come to say goodbye? Because once I'm outside of the kingdom borders there's nothing you can do!" He scoffed.

"You're not going to make it that far!" Charming yelled. "Emma, it's alright. I'll save you!" He assured his daughter, though this didn't stop her fighting. Charming was worried that if she kept squirming she would manage to wriggle out of the captor's arms and be trampled by his horse. He felt he only had one option. He bolted slightly ahead of the other horse and swerved to the side in front of it. The captor's horse stopped, and refused to move any further. "Now hand over my daughter!"

"Never!" The man shouted as he got off the horse still clutching Emma tightly. Charming immediately leaped off his own horse, pulling out his sword.

"Stay back!" The man warned, pulling a knife out and holding it to Emma's throat. "Or I'll kill her here and now."

"Daddy." Emma cried, staring at the knife.

"Emma, it's alright." Charming said, trying to keep her calm. "Daddy's here. He's going to keep you safe."

"Oh, is that right?" The man said sarcastically. "There's only one way that's happening, _Prince Charming_, and that's if you let me take her to Maleficent."

"I will not let that happen!" Charming responded furiously. Emma was terrified, and she didn't really know what she was doing, but she knew daddy was there and he wouldn't let her get hurt. So she bit the man holding her.

"Ow!" He yelped, instantly dropping her. Emma gasped as she hit the ground hard, her knees were very sore. But all she wanted was daddy so she got up and ran over to him. He had bent down in preparation and scooped her up. Knowing she was safe now, Emma began to cry into his shoulder.

"You founded me!" She said between sobs.

"That's right baby girl. I will always find you." He told her. The man now looked furious, and started to come towards Charming and Emma. Charming quickly used his free arm to pick up his sword and point it at him.

"That's close enough." He snarled. He wanted to kill him. Nobody took his child and simply got away with it. But Emma needed him just now. He didn't want to put her down anyway. She was safe in his arms. "Run." Charming warned the man. "Leave my kingdom and pray I never see your face again. Because if I do I'll be the last thing you ever see, got that?" The man nodded furiously before running off into the distance. When Charming was satisfied he wasn't coming back and nobody else was coming to threaten them, he turned his attention back to Emma.

"Now," He said gently. "Baby, can you tell daddy if the man hurt you?" He asked her. Emma nodded into his shoulder.

"I hurted my knees when I fell." She told him. Charming turned his head slightly and could indeed see that her knees were scraped and bleeding slightly. It put a very bitter taste in his mouth.

"Oh dear angel, you do have sore knees don't you? Don't worry, we'll fix them up when we get back home." He assured her. "Anywhere else?" Emma nodded again.

"My tummy when he holded me." She told him. Charming pulled her dress up to see the marks on her side. He grimaced slightly. He could see marks where his fingers had dug into her skin, and bruises were already beginning to form. Charming slightly regretted letting the man go so easily. Nobody hurt his baby girl. He pulled her dress back down and cuddled her close.

"You're being such a brave girl." He praised her. "Come on, let's go home and see mommy and Graham." Emma nodded weakly against his chest.

The ride home was a slightly tricky one. Emma refused to let go of Charming, so he had to ride one handed to make sure she was safe. Not that he minded, he wanted her kept close. They arrived back at the castle. Charming carried Emma up to the small lounge room where he knew Snow, Red and Granny would be waiting anxiously. Sure enough, when Snow saw them both she gave a great cry of relief. She quickly handed Graham over to Granny and came and took Emma off of Charming. Snow cuddled her close, protectively cradling the back of her head.

"Oh my sweet little girl." Snow said, relieved. "Mommy was so worried! I'm so glad you're both alright."

"Daddy saved me." Emma said, settling down cuddling her mommy. Snow smiled over at her husband, who was now cradling their son.

"Yes he did." Snow told Emma, knowing her husband would be in for a special treat very soon. But not tonight. For Snow knew both of them would want both children in the room with them tonight. "It's still your birthday, Emmy. Want some cake princess?" Snow asked her, determined to salvage the rest of the day. Emma nodded eagerly.

"Well then," Charming said, coming over and kissing Emma's head. "Cake we shall have! Whatever my princess wants, my princess gets." The family joined by Red and Granny went to the dining area where a small party still took place. Red felt terribly guilty about the whole situation, but Snow managed to convince her (well, at least she thought she did) that it wasn't Red's fault.

"This is getting far too serious." Snow whispered later that night. The family were all in Snow and Charming's room. Graham in his little crib beside the bed and Emma in between her parents. "She has gone from a mild annoyance to a full blown threat. We've increased security dramatically, but I'm worried it won't be enough. Regina's going to be over here first thing tomorrow to discuss a new idea she has." Snow told him. "I just hope this one might be the right one." She sighed, rubbing gentle circles on Emma's tummy. Charming reached over and kissed Snow's head.

"I hope so too. But in order to plan best we need to be well rested, so settle down. They're both right here, safe and sound." Charming assured her. Snow nodded, settling back against her pillows.

"For maybe a couple of hours if we're lucky." Snow chuckled. Charming grinned back. For all he suggested Snow settle down, he knew neither of them would sleep well that night. They were both too afraid of who could come in the night.


End file.
